


sunblink.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: a rainy day with a sleepy boy.





	sunblink.

“It’s still comin’ down,” Noctis sighed, opening the curtains. Hazy blue-grey light spilled into the apartment, illuminating your hunched over form in front of the TV. You winced at the intrusion, biting your tongue and tilting your head at the video game flashing across the screen. A monster fell before your character’s rapier and the screen flashed **+10 EXPERIENCE.**  
  
“Sorry, can’t hear you over me kicking ass.”  
  
Noctis ruffled his hair and smiled warmly at you, his eyes alight with adoration. He always loved these quiet days. No responsibilities, no demands. His intense eyes ran over you, heart swelling with want. “Hey, come here,” he called softly, patting the couch. You saw the faint glimmer of want behind his pouty face, eyebrows furrowed in a faux whimper. You paused the game with a dramatic groan, the tiniest of yawns building up in your chest. It has been such an uneventful day thus far. Insomnia soaked in the calm rain peppering the landscape like a flower thirsting for the sun. Dark stone grew darker in the rain-soaked mid-afternoon, the sound of cars sloshing through puddles music to the right person. Laying the controller down gingerly, you stood, shaking your head clear of persistent sleepiness. The dark-haired prince stretched, exposing the taut planes of his abdomen, a light trail of hair, the cut of the v disappearing into his black sweatpants. _You daydreamed about his soft skin and the golden warmth that emanated from beneath it. How he melted under your fingers, shaky moans floating out from between gritted teeth. How he looked at you like he was seeing his own happiness reflected back at him, as if he was trying to remember who he even was before you stumbled headlong into his life. How you curl yourself into him late at night and he sleepily wraps his arms around you and draws you even closer, the heat of his flesh welcome and wanted. His gravelly grumbling as he buries his face in the pillow, drifting off when he feels your finger drawing lazy circles on the top of his hand._  
  
The sound of him laying down on the couch broke through, snapping you back to reality. And the reality was the prince reaching out to you, feathered hair framing his features. Cheekbones flowing smoothly into distinctly sharp Lucian facial structure and those eyes, those eyes, like drowning in the stars, like free falling into a frothing sea, like someone took all of the constellations they could fit in their arms and threw them into the wind and they landed in Noctis’ eyes. You took his hand and he dragged you down gracelessly, his husky laugh turning into a moan as you took his mouth with yours, kissing everything. His nose, his cheek, his chin, his throat, claiming all of him slowly, relishing how he sighed into it, his hands on your torso. You touched his lips warily, like if you touched him, if he saw how vulnerable you were, he would evaporate, a ghostly wisp of smoke disappearing through a partially open window. But no, there he is, bottom lip quivering while he studies your face. You moved onto his jawline, caressing him as if he were a treasured artifact and you were cherishing a stolen moment.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” you breathed. The sides of his mouth twitched into the faintest of smiles, but he stayed focused on your finger which now stroked his cheek. You readjusted your legs, straddling the prince more comfortably. His breath caught in his throat, his hips grinding lightly against you. “Ah, ah, baby boy,” you giggled, resting your chin on his chest. “Keep it in your pants.”  
  
“Don’t tell me what to do,” Noctis growled, scooping you up in a hurried, passionate kiss. He smelled of his peppery body wash, not unlike the stalls in Lestallum, with their range of herbs and spices. it was intoxicating. Noct held you against his torso, scared to let go. His teeth nipped at your kiss-swollen lips, eliciting a quiet cry of surprise. The prince smiled into the next kiss, fisting his hand in your hair, angling your chin so he could leave a trail of marks down your neck. He sat up, holding you to his chest, changing positions, moans rumbling in his throat.  
  
With all the force he put into touching you, he reigned it in long enough to ease you back onto the sofa, before crashing into another sloppy kiss. He met your eyes, pleased with your heaving chest and wild, lust-soaked eyes. A hand snuck between your legs, rubbing at the thin fabric of your lounge pants, raising his eyebrows and parting his lips when you twitched in response, hips seeking friction. “Is that for me?” he murmured, watching a crimson blush spread across your face. He hunched over you, his loose, forest green shirt ghosting over your stomach. You caught a glimpse of his tattoo, a tribal behemoth inked into his shoulder blade and curving under his arm and over his ribs. A royal secret.  
  
He gripped your chin, stealing another feverish kiss, the air around him hot. “See something you like?”  
  
“Noct…” you crooned, openly gawking when he took his shirt off. The hard edges of his muscles caught the light and you could almost hear Prompto telling Noctis to hold still while he took photographs. I’m gonna hang this one on the refrigerator, he would exclaim, adding yet another picture of his friends to the quite large collection, barely finding room.  
  
Noctis tossed his shirt onto the floor and wedged himself between your legs, the edge of his sweatpants dangerously low. He thought you hadn’t seen him yawn, hiding it in the crook of his arm. “Noct, we don’t have to do this now.”  
  
His eyes flashed defiance and he moved like he was going to continue ravishing you, but the yawn took over once more, and the mood shifted back into lazy territory. You ran a hand through his ebony hair, your body delicately curving into his as he laid down, nuzzling into the crook of your neck. His arms fell on either side of you, your chin resting on his head. “You’re so good for me…” he whispered, succumbing to sleep bit by bit. Each syllable was drawn out, yet said with enough conviction it sounded like a poem.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
Noctis tilted his head up and touched his forehead to your jaw. “I wasn’t… good. But you are. You’re going to get me there.” He was fading fast, speech slurring. And tiredness was catching up to you as well. Wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders, you held him close, eyes heavy, focusing on his pulse, his pulse, his pulse, h i s p u l s e……


End file.
